valeyard6282fandomcom-20200214-history
Year 13 - Rainbow Six
Year 13- the final year of Valeyard6282's original Rainbow Six: Siege operator concepts. Year 12 brings Operation Hot Breach, Operation Ladon, Operation Firestorm, and Operation Homeland. Year 13's new maps are a dingy motel with thin walls perfect for shooting through and the Pentagon after the largest White Mask attack in history. Year 13 introduces New Zealand and Taiwan in a dual-organization season, Rainbow's black operations program known as LCOD with a US Air Force and Russian Alpha Group operator, Argentina, and a dual-organization season with a CBRN and FBI SWAT operator. Welcoming Hammer, Leech, Raptor, Volk, Galva, [], Miasma, and Jack. Operation Hot Breach STG & Thunder Squad - New Zealand and Taiwan ''' New Zealand's best come from the STG while the Republic of China's originate from the Thunder Squad. Introducing Hammer and Leech from their respective nations: Hammer from New Zealand and Leech from Taiwan. '''Hammer Hammer is an attacking operator hailing from New Zealand. Hammer is the first attacker to use C4. Hammer has 4 blocks of sticky C4 he can adhesively stick to walls and floors around the map. Throw in a breaching charge and you have quite the explosive firepower. The gadget button places C4, and the fire button detonates it. So when detonating, you detonate whatever C4 you've placed. So you can blow just one block, or two, or three, or even all four blocks of C4 while also blowing a breaching charge. Hammer can demolish an entire soft objective. The C4 does nothing against reinforced walls but can allow the entire team to openly attack from all directions by having the versatility of planting all the explosives before detonation. Hammer has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is an explosion. Hammer has three options for his primary weapon: * M240 (LMG) '''- Classic LMG designed in Belgium and manufactured in the US. Has a high fire rate and is fed with a 100-round belt. * '''MARS-L (Assault Rifle) - Highly modular standard issue battle rifle. * Ballistic Shield Hammer has one option for his secondary weapon: * G2 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Hammer's Gadgets: * C4 (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Frag Grenade (Secondary) Hammer's Bio: * Name- Oscar Reid ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 42 Leech Leech is a defending operator of Taiwan. Leech uses hollow point rounds to slowly bleed out the attackers. He has an under-barrel MP5KSF pistol-carbine loaded with these hollow-points attached to his primary weapon, similar to how Buck has his shotgun fixed to the bottom of his rifle. The hollow points deal low damage, but deal damage slowly over time. A standard shot with a hollow point does 25 standard damage and deals 5 bleed damage every second for ten seconds afterwards unless Finka intervenes. Leech has 3 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is a squashed hollow point round. Leech has two options for his primary weapon: * T91 (Assault Rifle) - AR-18 rifle developed in Taiwan for use under various nations. * Calico M960 (SMG) '''- American high-capacity SMG fed with a 50-round helical magazine. Leech has one option for his secondary weapon: * '''T75 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Leech's Gadgets: * Hollow Points (Primary) ''' * '''Nitro Cell or Bulletproof Camera (Secondary) Leech's Bio: * Name- Andrew Yang ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 58 Operation Ladon LCOD - United States of America and Russia The Ladon Covert Operations Department is Rainbow's black operations program. They specialize in infiltrating foreign nations, taking down governments, and eliminating high value targets that could damper the public image of various nations if otherwise handled by mainstream Rainbow. The black ops' black ops team for those tough missions that need to be swept under the rug. LCOD employs only the most battle hardened and effective killers the world has to offer- often former soldiers of the world's greatest superpowers. The two best specialists in active duty hail from the United States Air Force and Russian Alpha Group respectively. Introducing Raptor and Volk. Raptor blinds the defenders with a strobe light while Volk takes the definition of improvised explosives to a whole new, blistering hot level. LCOD traditionally stands for "Likely Cause of Death"- and this fits, because if LCOD is after you they will be your likely cause of death. Raptor Raptor is an attacking operator of the USAF EST. Raptor has a strobe light fitted to the end of his primary weapon. The strobe light is toggled between on and off with the ability button just like how Buck toggles between his rifle or shotgun. When on, the strobe light blinds defenders when the light is directed at them- making all but the edges of their screen white as if they were flashed, but not quite as severe. When using the strobe light, aiming is a little more difficult as the light seeping out blurs the sights just a bit. The strobe light can only be on for a short time and has a cooldown like Caveira's silent step or Lion's drone, but the strobe light can be used as many times as Raptor wishes. Raptor has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is an F-22 Raptor. Raptor has three options for his primary weapon: * XM8 (Assault Rifle) '- Highly versatile German-American assault rifle fed with a 30-round magazine. * '''MDR (Assault Rifle) '- Compact Desert Tech MDR bullpup assault rifle fed with a 30-round magazine. * 'MP5 (SMG) ' Raptor has three options for his primary weapon: * 'M9 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) '- Iconic Italian-American handgun. * '''Vector MP (Machine Pistol) - Cut-down Vector SMG with no stock. Fed with a small 10-round magazine which is made up for in damage. * USP (Semi-Automatic Pistol) ''' Raptor's Gadgets: * '''Strobe Light (Primary) * Frag Grenade or Breaching Charge (Secondary) Raptor's Bio: * Name- REDACTED * Gender- Male * Age- REDACTED Volk Volk- "Wolf" in Russian- is a defending operator of the Russian Spetsnaz Alpha Group. Volk uses IEDs like Kapkan- but takes a very different spin on them. Volk uses lightbulbs filled with gunpowder to make an incendiary trap. Volk takes his lightbulb- attached to a fixture- and can deploy it on any ceiling. He has the prompt to so when ever there's ceiling above him. On deployment, Volk uses a grapple on his belt that he shoots into the ceiling to automatically rappel himself to the ceiling to drill in the small fixture before his animation finishes as he drops to the ground. The lightbulbs are small and will often go unnoticed, but if you really look out for any differences in the map- they'll stick out like a sore thumb. Their size and difficulty to be spotted isn't something that makes Volk's IEDs overpowered- because he has to manually detonate them. The IEDs go off when shot by any operator- as this is how they're supposed to work. Volk waits until an enemy goes underneath one- and then he shoots it, showering them in sparks and flames. They can also be remotely detonated through. Once all four bulbs are deployed, Volk can use his gadget button to pull out a detonator. Pressing the gadget button while the detonator is out will cycle through each bulb. So by default it will be set to remotely blow the first bulb, but pressing it again will toggle it to the second. So what exactly happens when you're caught under this IED? Medics Doc and Finka, alongside Rook give you extra health. Volk gives you extra "Burned Health" if you are showered in the flames of an IED. Burned Health appears just like extra health- but red instead of blue. Burned Health counts as health damaged. So, for example, let's say you have 100 health. You walk under one of Volk's IEDs and it's detonated. You are showered in flames that blister and burn your skin. You now have 50 health worth of Burned Health. The Burned Health sticks around for 100 seconds- as one Burned Health depletes every two seconds. So if you're immediately shot for 50 damage after being burned- you'll die, even though you had 100 health and lost none of it. You die because the burns temporarily damage you. The victim can interact with the burns and bandage them up in a lengthy animation to shave off 10 burn damage at a time. Burns can stack and if Finka heals you while you're burned- the burns immediately go away entirely. IQ can spot the IEDs- only because of the electronic component to remotely detonate-, Thatcher can destroy them, Mist can defuse them, and anyone can shoot them at the cost of them showering flaming sparks in a rather wide cone-shaped radius. Both of Volk's secondary gadgets complement his ability excellently. Impacts help support Volk's role as an aggressive roamer and trapper while a bulletproof camera is useful when placed near an IED to know when to remotely detonate them, although having Valkyrie around to place Black Eyes near them is a great choice too. Volk has 1 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is a wolf's head. Volk has three options for his primary weapon: * AS VAL (Assault Rifle) '''- Internally suppressed Russian battle rifle firing the longest rounds ever created and fed with a 20-round box magazine. * '''Saiga-12 (Automatic Shotgun) - Russian semi-automatic shotgun modified to fire in full-auto while being fed with a 30-round drum. * 9x19VSN (SMG) ''' Volk has three options for his secondary weapon: * '''PP-2000 (Machine Pistol) - Compact Russian SMG fed with a 20-round magazine. * Vector MP (Machine Pistol) - Cut-down Vector SMG with no stock. Fed with a small 10-round magazine which is made up for in damage. * PMM (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Volk's Gadgets: * Lightbulb IEDs (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Bulletproof Camera (Secondary) Volk's Bio: * Name- REDACTED * Gender- Male * Age- REDACTED Motel A warm, cozy bar serves as one setting- with a neighboring motel next door. Prepare for fights in the bathrooms and behind the counter of a bar shootout or blitzes between the thin walls of motel rooms. Operation Firestorm GEOF - Argentina Galva TBA. Barbed Wire Trap. [] Operation Homeland CBRN & Team Ex-Rainbow - United States The Pentagon is in ruins....a massive White Mask attack has desolated American soil. US CBRN units and an ex-Rainbow operative working with the FBI are called in to defuse the high-stakes situation on home soil. Defuse toxic devices or keep an eye on drones while in the firefight. Deploying Miasma and Jack Ryan. Miasma Miasma is an attacking operator. Miasma is former USMC Force Recon working with CBRN. Miasma uses an anti-toxin spray to neutralize toxic fumes and traps on defense. So Smoke, Lesion, and Nerve all have a strong counter. Miasma has two large metal tanks on his back full of an orange-colored anti-toxin spray. Miasma can draw his nozzle and spray the chemical compound on VX clouds, on Soman traps, or just on the floor to seek out GUs. Mere seconds after contact, the anti-toxin spray neutralizes the toxins. Smoke's cloud will fade away, Nerve's Soman mine will blacken and smoke, and Lesion's GUs will become visible and smoke as they are neutralized and destroyed- as they become utterly useless. Miasma counters the toxic trappers of Siege with his special orange spray. Like Maverick, Miasma has limited "Fuel" and needs to "Reload' his tank after spraying a bit. Miasma only has two tanks- but they hold double the fuel as Maverick's- so he has four Maverick tanks worth of anti-toxin spray. Miasma has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a skull with a broken jaw. Miasma has four options for his primary weapon: * CA-415 (Assault Rifle) - Hard-hitting carbine fed with two 30-round magazines equipped jungle style for a quick reload. * AR-10 (DMR) '- The definition of DMR, fed with a 20-round box. * '''M4 (Assault Rifle) ' * '''SPAS-12 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) Miasma has three options for his secondary weapon: * 500 Shockwave (Pump-Action Shotgun) ''' * '''Kimber Warrior (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * MP7 MP (Machine Pistol) Miasma's Gadgets: * Anti-Toxin Spray (Primary) * Claymore or Flashbang (Secondary) Miasma's Bio: * Name- Bill O'Connor ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 42 Jack Jack Ryan serves as Rainbow Six's last operator- coming from the FBI under the Team Ex-Rainbow moniker, Jack is an attacking operator. Jack has a display on his arm just like IQ's that can display live drone and camera feeds from Sentry or Dokkebi while still having a sidearm available for use. This can allow Jack to watch his teammates drone to see something his eyes couldn't see before he turns a corner or makes a mistake that can't be undone. Jack has 1 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is a handprint. Jack has four options for his primary weapon: * M16 CLEC (Assault Rifle) - Colt Law Enforcement Carbine fed with a 20-round box magazine. * M4 Tactical (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) '- M4 shotgun modified with a 10-shell magazine tube. * '''Vector .45 (SMG) ' * 'G36C (Assault Rifle) ' Jack has three options for his secondary weapon: * '''P226 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * 500 Shockwave (Pump-Action Shotgun) * MP5K MP (Machine Pistol) Jack's Gadgets: * Falcon 6 (Primary) * Smoke Grenade or Breaching Charge (Secondary) ''' Jack's Bio: * '''Name- Jack Ryan * Gender- Male * Age- 39 'Pentagon ' A massive White Mask attack has left the Pentagon blown apart and crippled. With chemical weapons becoming a threat, US CBRN taskforces are deployed along with the FBI's best.Category:Rainbow Six